criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Min
Ryan Min was the victim in Lights Out (Case #50 of The Conspiracy). Profile Ryan was the manager of the Grimsborough Power Plant with short black hair, black eyes and a mole under his left eye. At the time of his death, Ryan was seen wearing a light gray plaid waistcoat over a white T-shirt. He also wore a blue tie, blue pants, white shocks with black shoes and sported a transmission tower badge on his left lapel. Additionally, Ryan was seen holding a cigar. Murder details Gloria and the player found Ryan's body in the power plant substation while investigating for the source of a city-wide blackout. They then sent his body to Martine, who told the team that he was shot in the chest either shortly before or shortly after the blackout. Judging from the angle of the bullet, Martine deduced that the killer was right-handed. Later, the team found a gun in a high-voltage box in Hutshing Square. Rita confirmed the gun was the murder weapon from the size of its bullets. She had also noticed very short hairs on the handle from which Rita deduced that the killer had stubble, which they transferred to the gun after scratching their chin. Relationship with suspects Security guard Jon Benson thought Ryan lacked empathy as a boss, telling him to "deal with" his constant night shifts. Ryan also employed hired muscle Felix Murray, telling him to disguise as a safety inspector, as he was worried one of his employees was going to do something bad. Ryan came across Izzy Ramsey after she broke into the control tower to tell Ryan about a conspiracy to kill everyone with electricity, making Ryan kick her out. Ryan was in a relationship with Oscar Thompson, although Oscar was used to not having him around due to his job at the power plant. One day, Oscar caught him using a dating app and confronted Ryan about it; Ryan refused to apologize, claiming he did nothing wrong as he never met up with any of his matches. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Felix. Upon admitting to the murder, Felix said that upon his employment, he got a call from a "valued friend" telling him to be ready to cause a city-wide blackout on their signal. When the time came to cause a blackout, Jon caught his shadow and called Ryan down from the control tower. Felix then knocked Jon out and shot Ryan in the heart after the latter realized what he was doing. He then went up to the control tower, plugged his electromagnetic pulse machine into the circuits, and caused the blackout. Refusing to say who had called him, Felix was sentenced by Judge Powell to 35 years in prison after hinting that his friend had wanted to bring down mobile communications. Case appearances *Lights Out (Case #50 of The Conspiracy) Gallery Ryan_Min_Body.png|Ryan's body. FelixInJail.png|Felix Murray, Ryan's killer. OThompsonConspiracy.png|Oscar Thompson, Ryan's boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims